The Other One
by blahstupidblahugh
Summary: Kurogane and Fai were soul mates, that was true. But Kurogane and Fai were from different worlds. So what about the Fai, or should I say Yuui, from Kurogane's universe? Shoudln't Kurogane belong to that Yuui? A KuroFai Story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of its characters. They belong to CLAMP.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Boy Love, KuroFai**

Chapter One: Those Who Stay Together

_**Anatoli, Russia**_

_It was snowing._

_Yuui thought this was quite usual. _

_And quite lonely. _

_And quite sad._

_He rested his chin upon his folded arms which were splayed across the open, stone window and gazed out into the coldness. _**Интересно, где он сейчас находится. Он в Нихон? Что он делает сейчас? Он думает обо мне, как я думаю о нем сейчас**?_ he thought with silent puzzlement. No. _

_It was impossible. Yuui bit his lip and shook his head weakly. He was so stupid. His thoughts were so juvenile!_

_"Yuui! Yuui!" he suddenly heard his brother call out. _

_"Fai," Yuui whispered. "_**Я прямо здесь**_**.**"_

_"_**Где вы были? Вы не были на банкете. Волновалась мама**_," Fai asked with trifle concern. _

**Я прямо здесь. Я всегда были. Я всегда будет. **

_Fai grimaced. "_**Это становится довольно старое, брат**_."_

_Yuui knew this already. _

•○ ○•

Yuuko looked down upon the four people before her. A boy, a princess, a ninja, a mage.

They all appeared the same as they had when they first arrived she noted. They were a few changes, of course. An new scar here and there, rips in the clothing, an eye patch. But overall it was almost amusing how one could go through countless life changing things and still appear the same—appear is the key word. You never noticed the little things. The internal things.

"Are you ready to go back to your world?" Yuuko asked the two younger members of the the group—the boy, Syaoran and the princess, Sakura.

"Yes," the boy answered. He clutched the princesses hand gently and possessively. A loving type of possessiveness.

The girl piped up, glancing from the ninja to the mage. She wasn't sure what to say—how to say it. But she knew she had to say goodbye and farewell to her friends—her_parents_. "Fai-san, Kurogane-san. . . ." She walked over to the two men, not letting go of Syaoran's hand. "I. . . ."

Fai suddenly embraced the little princess. "Farewell, Sakura-chan. Have a lovely and kind new life with Syaoran-kun." He then let Syaoran join in the embrace. "I'm sure Kuro-sama has the same wish as well."

Kurogane remained silent. Then he nodded, rubbed the boy's hair, pet the princess's head. Sakura smiled brightly and sadly. "I think we should go now. Goodbye, Mokona."

The tiny, white ball of fur sniffed—she had already said her farewells and had given each child a kiss on the cheek.

"It is time," Yuuko stated.

And it seems that they were gone instantly, hand in hand, light flowing laps in the air.

Fai's breath hitched.

"Kurogane," the Time Witch said. "You wish to go home, correct?"

"Yes," the dark-haired man answered gruffly.

"Any, you, Fai?"

The mage blinked and his breath hitched once more. _Where? _She had asked him where. Where did he want to go? He made a side glance to Kurogane. "I. . . ." No. He couldn't. Surely the other man didn't want that—otherwise you would have offered.

_With you._

"Where ever," is what came out.

"Then it is settled." Yuuko licked her blood-red lips and another batch of light erupted around the ninja.

Fai's whole being trembled.

"Mage."

The blond's head snapped up. He gazed at Kurogane. Kurogane gazed back.

A hand held out. Three simple words.

"Come with me."

Fai had never been so eager to hold someone's hand.

**AN/: Okay, guys. This is my first try at a serious fic. I hope it's alright. I know, this first chapter is short. Hopefully they'll get longer. Also, the language at the beginning was Russian (I assume Fai's Valeria was Russianesque.) You aren't supposed to understand what other!Yuui and other!Fai were saying yet so don't worry.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of its characters. They belong to CLAMP.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Boy Love, KuroFai**

Chapter Two:

_**Anatoli, Russia**_

Yuui watched the white dove perched in the frozen, dead tree by his window as a servant girl adjusted his white Kaftan.

"It's snowing," mused the servant in throaty Russian.

"I noticed," Yuui replied. "Isn't it always? What makes it different now? I'm not so sure anything has changed for so long as I've lived."

"Ah, yes. But I was just remarking. Snow is so lovely and pure, you know"—she glanced at the small white bird—"like doves."

Yuui crinkled his nose. He didn't agree. The girl draped Yuui's light blue coat over his lean body and took a step back.

"There," she said, scratching her brunette head and smiling. "You look pretty, my Prince." The blond blinked and the servant girl blushed. "I-I mean, you look handsome, that is, your majesty!"

Yuui giggled and placed a pale hand over his mouth to quiet down. "It's quiet alright, Ludmila."

"It's _Lizabeta_"—once again she blushed at her rudeness—"N-n-not that is matters, your gracefulness! Call me Ludmila if you like! Call me what ever you like! Call me Fish-Face and I wouldn't even mind!"

The Prince let out another outburst of giggles and wiped away a tear from his blue eye. "Hm, let's see. What should I call you. . .What should I call you. . . Ah ha!"

Lizabeta squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worse—like _Thunder-Thighs_!

"Liza."

"Huh?" the girl whispered, looking up.

"Something simple—Liza. It's cute. Your cute." Yuui gave her a seemingly glowing smile. Lizabeta swooned. "Now then. I shall be late for my own parents' banquet." He turned and winked at the still-swooning girl and winked. "And you know how much I just _love_ those banquets of there's."

And he skipped out.

He, of course, did not actually go to the banquet.

_**Nihon/ Japan**_

When Kurogane and Fai appeared in Nihon the first thing they saw was emptiness.

The whole courtyard in which they were standing in was pitch-black and deserted.

"Um?" Fai squeaked concerned, looking around wildly.

Kurogane chuckled, taking that as a _"Where is everyone?"_ "Most likely asleep, but"—and as he said this an arrow wisped towards them, only to be caught swiftly by Kurogane—"there are bound to be ninjas guarding the place." He grinned and held up the arrow in which he broke in half with one hand. "Obviously."

"Kurogane?" came a female voice from the shadows and a moment later appeared Souma, hands on her hips. "I see. You're back. Woo-hoo!" She clapped her hands unenthusiastically.

"Yeah," Kurogane grunted.

"And you brought the foreigner. Joy."

Fai smiled and waved polity.

Souma gave something like a smile back. "Why'd you bring him?" she directed at the male ninja.

"Because."

"Because is not an answer, idiot." She blinked and glared at Fai. "So you'll be staying, huh? For how long? Forever? Does Tomoyo-hime know all this?"

Fai coughed and smiled sadly. "**Я только что поняла, что-то. Я не понимаю, любой из вас**."

Kurogane squinted and stared at the magician. "Oh . . . Oh yeah." He bonked his head with a fist. "You can't understand a thing we're saying, can you? Because I know we can't understand what's coming out of _your_ mouth."

Fai sighed frustratingly.

Souma laughed.

_**Anatoli, Russia**_

It was snowing.

Yuui thought this was quite usual.

And quite lonely.

And quite sad.

He rested his chin upon his folded arms which were splayed across the open, stone window and gazed out into the coldness._ I wonder where he is today. Is he in Nihon? What is he doing now? Does he think of me, as I think about him now?_ he thought with silent puzzlement. No.

It was impossible. Yuui bit his lip and shook his head weakly. He was so stupid. His thoughts were so juvenile!

"Yuui! Yuui!" he suddenly heard his brother call out.

"Fai," Yuui whispered. "I'm right here**.**"

"Where were you? You were not at the banquet. Mother was worried," Fai asked with trifle concern.

_I'm right here. I have always been. I always will be._

Fai grimaced. "This is getting old, brother."

Yuui knew this already.

He turned back to watch the snow.

What did Liza mean by 'lovely and pure'?


End file.
